<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reasonable Punishment by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208106">A Reasonable Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, degrading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've fucked up yet another mission, so Boba has to resort to spanking some sense into you. </p><p>First chapter is female reader, second chapter is male reader!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; You, Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Female Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a quick drabble before bed. im not even into spanking but for boba? i'd do anything</p><p>Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"What did I tell you?!" Boba barks as he turns his chair towards you. "I specifically said not to do that and what did you do?! you did THAT." <br/><br/>You sit in the co-pilot's chair, trying to keep your eyes forward. You can feel Boba's glare on you from underneath his helmet, and you're surprised he hasn't removed it yet just so you can see how furious it is. <br/><br/>"Well? Have you got any excuses? An apology? Anything?!" He barks again, flicking a switch to set Slave 1 onto autopilot, letting the ship drive to your next destination.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry, I thought it'd work-" you begin to explain, but Boba cuts you off again. <br/><br/>"Thought isn't good enough, especially when I already told you that it wouldn't work!" He huffs. <br/><br/>Boba lets out a sigh as he leans back in his chair, shaking his head and grumbling under his helmet. He spins his chair around, stretching his legs out and looking around the cockpit, eventually turning his gaze back to you. <br/><br/>"Get up," he orders. You look at him with slightly furrowed brows; you wouldn't be surprised if he drags you down to his escape pod and finally gets rid of you, but he remains leant back in his chair, waiting surprisingly patiently. <br/><br/>You slowly stand, making your way over to him, standing just in front of his stretched legs. He looks up at you, his head tilting slightly, probably running through all the things he could do to scold you for your foolish mistake. Boba suddenly settles on one, lunging forward and grabbing onto you. He pulls you down onto his lap, spinning your body and moving you into position. <br/><br/>"Stop fighting me. Just let me get this over and done with," he tells you as he continues to overpower you. Boba manages to pin your arms behind your back, holding your wrists together with one hand whilst the other hand pushes down on your legs, refraining you from kicking him. It's uncomfortable but only because you're still fighting him, but the more you calm down, the easier it becomes to breathe and relax. <br/><br/>"Good," he simply says. "I'm gonna move my hand off your leg and you're not going to start fighting me again, understand?" Boba tells you, softening the grip on your legs as he talks, but not enough to fully let go. <br/><br/>He awaits your reply but you keep your mouth shut, uncertain on where this is going but you know damn well not to mess with your boss. You've seen how he fights, how he plays people, how he knows exactly what moves to make; he's not someone you want to mess with, he is a bounty hunter after all. <br/><br/>"I said understand?" Boba repeats himself, frustration in his voice.<br/><br/>"I understand," you nod, knowing how short his fuse is.<br/><br/>"Good," Boba replies. He moves his hand off your legs but the one on your wrists remains firm, holding you steady as you sprawl over his lap. His legs are widely spread, your cheek pressing against his knee and your hips hanging over the other one. <br/><br/><br/>Boba lets out another long sigh as he takes a look at you; Your head is tilted away from him, though there's not much to see since he still has his helmet on. You can sense that he's thinking, finding all the right words to say, hoping to scare some sense into you, simply wanting you to just follow his every single order in the future, just like he'd asked you to do when he hired you. <br/><br/>At first, you did do everything he asked, every single god damn thing. But sometimes your gut told you otherwise and you've always followed your gut, only today you acted recklessly and betrayed both your gut and Boba, making a move that almost cost your life, only Boba was fast enough to save you. <br/><br/>"I gave you clear instructions when I hired you: do as I say, no questions asked," Boba begins, repeating your own thoughts. "And I will admit, most of the time you're good, but today? Today was humiliating, mostly for you, but also for me as I've now got to clean up this mess..." <br/><br/>You let out a soft sigh, knowing that Boba is about to give you one of his lectures. At least you're sprawled over his lap, unable to watch him wag his finger in your face as he grumbles about the many things you've done wrong.<br/><br/>"I've tried to punish you in many ways but none of those ways have worked, clearly, so I'm going to have to resort to this," Boba tells you. <br/><br/>There's a pause, one that makes your stomach turn from the anticipation. You're about to open your mouth and ask him what's with the holdup, but there's a sharp pain to your rear as Boba lands a hard spank on it, making you yelp and uncomfortably turn your head over your shoulder, watching as his hand moves away after the impact.<br/><br/>"You're spanking me?!" you snap, attempting to roll off him but the hand around your wrists grips even harder, holding you firmly on his lap. "I'm not a child!" <br/><br/>"Well, you act like one," Boba responds. "I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just listen to me for once," he frowns, slapping your ass again. <br/><br/>"Alright, I've learnt my lesson," you tell him as you continue attempting to wriggle from his grasp. <br/><br/>"No, you haven't," Boba informs you. "The more you struggle, the more I spank. So, how's about you just lie on my lap and get this over and done with, hm? Maybe you'll finally learn your lesson," he snaps, spanking you once more. <br/><br/>You let out a defeated sigh, giving up on your escape and lying limp over his lap. "There we are. That's not so hard, is it?" Boba coos you. "At least you can follow that simple order," he sasses, chuckling to himself.<br/><br/>"Let's get this over and done with then," you sigh.<br/><br/><br/>Boba's silent for a moment, the tension building in the air as you await the rest of your punishment. He caves in, spanking you yet again, leaving a few seconds between each slap. It's thankfully not hard enough to hurt but the more he hits you, the sorer your ass becomes, making your eyes scrunch shut and your body jolt with every hit. <br/><br/>Boba lands a particularly harsh one that pushes a whimper from your lips, making him chuckle under his helmet. Of course he'd enjoy something like this, that's no surprise to you, not from the way you've seen him speak to strangers. He seems very into the whole degrading scene, sometimes having to adjust his crotch piece whenever he humiliates a stranger. It's odd but you can't deny that you're not curious, sometimes fantasising about being on the receiving ends to his insults.<br/><br/>Maybe Boba has picked up on this? Maybe that's why he's 'resorted' to punishing you this way? Maybe he's been waiting patiently for you to slip up again, eager to test out his new 'punishment' on you? <br/><br/>"Good girl," Boba praises, the short sentence sending a shiver down your spine. You're almost certain he felt your chill as he lets out another soft laugh before spanking you again. "Are you learning your lesson? Are you going to listen to me from now on?" <br/><br/>"Yes," you reply with a small nod. <br/><br/>"That's not a good enough answer. Come on, tell me what I need to hear, princess," Boba replies, his deep voice huskier than usual. <br/><br/>"...I'm going to listen to you from now on," you confirm.<br/><br/>"What else?" Boba asks. <br/><br/>"...And I've learnt my lesson," you add. <br/><br/>Boba lets out another laugh, shaking his head as he slaps your rear again. He firmly grips one of your cheeks, his gloved hand softly brushing over your cheek before moving to the other, massaging them one at a time. Boba leans forward, tilting his head down to speak as directly as he can into your ear. "I don't think you have, princess," he tells you. <br/><br/>He sits upright, settling back into his pilots' seat. He spends some time massaging you, letting out a pleasant him before landing another spank to your rear, catching you by surprise, pushing another yelp from your lips. <br/><br/>"This isn't humiliating enough," Boba sighs, shaking his head disapprovingly. <br/><br/><br/>There's a tug at your waistband and before you can protest, your pants have been pulled down to your thighs, exposing your reddened ass for your boss to see. You let out a panicked yelp, wriggling your hips to try and move off him but the sight only excites him more. <br/><br/>"Calm down, little one," Boba tells you, wrapping his hand around your hips and pulling you onto his lap even more. "Like I said, this will be over and done with if you just lie there and take it." <br/><br/>You sigh, knowing he's right; he's right about many things, about how stupid you were today, about how you deserve a proper punishment as his stern talks haven't worked in the past. The least you can do is lie here and take it. <br/><br/>"That's better," Boba grins, massaging your cheeks again. "These look sore, princess. If you're good then I might give you some ointment to help ease the pain," he coos, his voice making you shiver again. You're not surprised that a bounty hunter knows exactly what to do, but you weren't expecting him to be so knowledgeable in every field. <br/><br/>Boba stops his playfulness to spank you again; either he was hitting your ass harder, or the pain was finally wearing you down. Either way, this was really starting to hurt. The sob you let out doesn't go unnoticed as Boba coos you again, attempting to hush your whimpers. <br/><br/>"I know, I know. It hurt's doesn't it, little one?" he questions. "Just be good for me and take it. You can do this simple task, I'm sure of it," he tells you, landing another smack to your rear.<br/><br/>Boba continues to spank you, switching from cheek to cheek, turning them redder by the second. You know he's enjoying this, not just from the way he lets out the occasional satisfied hum, but he's radiating an aura that assures you that his cock is definitely hard right now, only his crotch piece is preventing his length from pressing against your arm.<br/><br/>Your eyes begin to swell up and you can't hold back on your whimpers, practically sobbing on his lap as he finishes up your punishment. "Just a few more. You've been such a good girl for me. You can do this, princess, hang in there," Boba coos again. <br/><br/>A few more spanks and you're done. Boba begins to massage your cheeks again, your skin vibrant red, bruises starting to form. "Well done, little one," Boba praises you, humming pleasantly as he admires his handiwork. <br/><br/>He spends some time attempting to ease your pain, letting you sob on his lap. "Have you learnt your lesson?" Boba questions. You can only nod but he's satisfied with your answer.<br/><br/>"Why don't you go and wait in my quarters whilst I fetch that ointment for you, hm? I'll even put it on for you since you've been such a good girl..." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Male Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"What did I tell you?!" Boba barks as he turns his chair towards you. "I specifically said not to do that and what did you do?! you did THAT." <br/><br/>You sit in the co-pilot's chair, trying to keep your eyes forward. You can feel Boba's glare on you from underneath his helmet, and you're surprised he hasn't removed it yet just so you can see how furious it is. <br/><br/>"Well? Have you got any excuses? An apology? Anything?!" He barks again, flicking a switch to set Slave 1 onto autopilot, letting the ship drive to your next destination.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry, I thought it'd work-" you begin to explain, but Boba cuts you off again. <br/><br/>"Thought isn't good enough, especially when I already told you that it wouldn't work!" He huffs. <br/><br/>Boba lets out a sigh as he leans back in his chair, shaking his head and grumbling under his helmet. He spins his chair around, stretching his legs out and looking around the cockpit, eventually turning his gaze back to you. <br/><br/>"Get up," he orders. You look at him with slightly furrowed brows; you wouldn't be surprised if he drags you down to his escape pod and finally gets rid of you, but he remains leant back in his chair, waiting surprisingly patiently. <br/><br/>You slowly stand, making your way over to him, standing just in front of his stretched legs. He looks up at you, his head tilting slightly, probably running through all the things he could do to scold you for your foolish mistake. Boba suddenly settles on one, lunging forward and grabbing onto you. He pulls you down onto his lap, spinning your body and moving you into position. <br/><br/>"Stop fighting me. Just let me get this over and done with," he tells you as he continues to overpower you. Boba manages to pin your arms behind your back, holding your wrists together with one hand whilst the other hand pushes down on your legs, refraining you from kicking him. It's uncomfortable but only because you're still fighting him, but the more you calm down, the easier it becomes to breathe and relax. <br/><br/>"Good," he simply says. "I'm gonna move my hand off your leg and you're not going to start fighting me again, understand?" Boba tells you, softening the grip on your legs as he talks, but not enough to fully let go. <br/><br/>He awaits your reply but you keep your mouth shut, uncertain on where this is going but you know damn well not to mess with your boss. You've seen how he fights, how he plays people, how he knows exactly what moves to make; he's not someone you want to mess with, he is a bounty hunter after all. <br/><br/>"I said understand?" Boba repeats himself, frustration in his voice.<br/><br/>"I understand," you nod, knowing how short his fuse is.<br/><br/>"Good," Boba replies. He moves his hand off your legs but the one on your wrists remains firm, holding you steady as you sprawl over his lap. His legs are widely spread, your cheek pressing against his knee and your hips hanging over the other one. <br/><br/><br/>Boba lets out another long sigh as he takes a look at you; Your head is tilted away from him, though there's not much to see since he still has his helmet on. You can sense that he's thinking, finding all the right words to say, hoping to scare some sense into you, simply wanting you to just follow his every single order in the future, just like he'd asked you to do when he hired you. <br/><br/>At first, you did do everything he asked, every single god damn thing. But sometimes your gut told you otherwise and you've always followed your gut, only today you acted recklessly and betrayed both your gut and Boba, making a move that almost cost your life, only Boba was fast enough to save you. <br/><br/>"I gave you clear instructions when I hired you: do as I say, no questions asked," Boba begins, repeating your own thoughts. "And I will admit, most of the time you're good, but today? Today was humiliating, mostly for you, but also for me as I've now got to clean up this mess..." <br/><br/>You let out a soft sigh, knowing that Boba is about to give you one of his lectures. At least you're sprawled over his lap, unable to watch him wag his finger in your face as he grumbles about the many things you've done wrong.<br/><br/>"I've tried to punish you in many ways but none of those ways have worked, clearly, so I'm going to have to resort to this," Boba tells you. <br/><br/>There's a pause, one that makes your stomach turn from the anticipation. You're about to open your mouth and ask him what's with the holdup, but there's a sharp pain to your rear as Boba lands a hard spank on it, making you yelp and uncomfortably turn your head over your shoulder, watching as his hand moves away after the impact.<br/><br/>"You're spanking me?!" you snap, attempting to roll off him but the hand around your wrists grips even harder, holding you firmly on his lap. "I'm not a child!" <br/><br/>"Well, you act like one," Boba responds. "I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just listen to me for once," he frowns, slapping your ass again. <br/><br/>"Alright, I've learnt my lesson," you tell him as you continue attempting to wriggle from his grasp. <br/><br/>"No, you haven't," Boba informs you. "The more you struggle, the more I spank. So, how's about you just lie on my lap and get this over and done with, hm? Maybe you'll finally learn your lesson," he snaps, spanking you once more. <br/><br/>You let out a defeated sigh, giving up on your escape and lying limp over his lap. "There we are. That's not so hard, is it?" Boba coos you. "At least you can follow that simple order," he sasses, chuckling to himself.<br/><br/>"Let's get this over and done with then," you sigh.<br/><br/><br/>Boba's silent for a moment, the tension building in the air as you await the rest of your punishment. He caves in, spanking you yet again, leaving a few seconds between each slap. It's thankfully not hard enough to hurt but the more he hits you, the sorer your ass becomes, making your eyes scrunch shut and your body jolt with every hit. <br/><br/>Boba lands a particularly harsh one that pushes a whimper from your lips, making him chuckle under his helmet. Of course he'd enjoy something like this, that's no surprise to you, not from the way you've seen him speak to strangers. He seems very into the whole degrading scene, sometimes having to adjust his crotch piece whenever he humiliates a stranger. It's odd but you can't deny that you're not curious, sometimes fantasising about being on the receiving ends to his insults.<br/><br/>Maybe Boba has picked up on this? Maybe that's why he's 'resorted' to punishing you this way? Maybe he's been waiting patiently for you to slip up again, eager to test out his new 'punishment' on you? <br/><br/>"Good boy," Boba praises, the short sentence sending a shiver down your spine. You're almost certain he felt your chill as he lets out another soft laugh before spanking you again. "Are you learning your lesson? Are you going to listen to me from now on?" <br/><br/>"Yes," you reply with a small nod. <br/><br/>"That's not a good enough answer. Come on, tell me what I need to hear, prince," Boba replies, his deep voice huskier than usual. <br/><br/>"...I'm going to listen to you from now on," you confirm.<br/><br/>"What else?" Boba asks. <br/><br/>"...And I've learnt my lesson," you add. <br/><br/>Boba lets out another laugh, shaking his head as he slaps your rear again. He firmly grips one of your cheeks, his gloved hand softly brushing over your cheek before moving to the other, massaging them one at a time. Boba leans forward, tilting his head down to speak as directly as he can into your ear. "I don't think you have, prince," he tells you. <br/><br/>He sits upright, settling back into his pilots' seat. He spends some time massaging you, letting out a pleasant him before landing another spank to your rear, catching you by surprise, pushing another yelp from your lips. <br/><br/>"This isn't humiliating enough," Boba sighs, shaking his head disapprovingly. <br/><br/><br/>There's a tug at your waistband and before you can protest, your pants have been pulled down to your thighs, exposing your reddened ass for your boss to see. You let out a panicked yelp, wriggling your hips to try and move off him but the sight only excites him more. <br/><br/>"Calm down, little one," Boba tells you, wrapping his hand around your hips and pulling you onto his lap even more. "Like I said, this will be over and done with if you just lie there and take it." <br/><br/>You sigh, knowing he's right; he's right about many things, about how stupid you were today, about how you deserve a proper punishment as his stern talks haven't worked in the past. The least you can do is lie here and take it. <br/><br/>"That's better," Boba grins, massaging your cheeks again. "These look sore, prince. If you're good then I might give you some ointment to help ease the pain," he coos, his voice making you shiver again. You're not surprised that a bounty hunter knows exactly what to do, but you weren't expecting him to be so knowledgeable in every field. <br/><br/>Boba stops his playfulness to spank you again; either he was hitting your ass harder, or the pain was finally wearing you down. Either way, this was really starting to hurt. The sob you let out doesn't go unnoticed as Boba coos you again, attempting to hush your whimpers. <br/><br/>"I know, I know. It hurt's doesn't it, little one?" he questions. "Just be good for me and take it. You can do this simple task, I'm sure of it," he tells you, landing another smack to your rear.<br/><br/>Boba continues to spank you, switching from cheek to cheek, turning them redder by the second. You know he's enjoying this, not just from the way he lets out the occasional satisfied hum, but he's radiating an aura that assures you that his cock is definitely hard right now, only his crotch piece is preventing his length from pressing against your arm.<br/><br/>Your eyes begin to swell up and you can't hold back on your whimpers, practically sobbing on his lap as he finishes up your punishment. "Just a few more. You've been such a good boy for me. You can do this, prince, hang in there," Boba coos again. <br/><br/>A few more spanks and you're done. Boba begins to massage your cheeks again, your skin vibrant red, bruises starting to form. "Well done, little one," Boba praises you, humming pleasantly as he admires his handiwork. <br/><br/>He spends some time attempting to ease your pain, letting you sob on his lap. "Have you learnt your lesson?" Boba questions. You can only nod but he's satisfied with your answer.<br/><br/>"Why don't you go and wait in my quarters whilst I fetch that ointment for you, hm? I'll even put it on for you since you've been such a good boy..." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>